


Husband Goals

by StarfallGalaxy



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfallGalaxy/pseuds/StarfallGalaxy
Summary: "Wait, Jack. You're MARRIED?!"Modern AU for BATIM
Relationships: Jack Fain/Sammy Lawrence
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Husband Goals

"Wait, Jack. You're MARRIED?!"

It was a question often asked, in the tone of surprise that was usually saved for someone revealing that they were pregnant. Or that they had gotten engaged. Jack Fain? Already married to a man? Mr. All I Want Is Coffee and Quiet and Music? Who would be a good match for him?

"Yep! For two years now. But my partner doesn't really like the limelight-" Jack rubbed the back of his head, lifting up his bowler hat. He would have asked his husband to accompany him to this party, but he didn't really like parties all that much. Unlike Jack, who thrived in social interaction, his husband would rather sulk next to him, never speaking to anyone. The man once explained it to Jack that he was like his safe spot during tag. Jack responded with "oh, so like the bedroom when we bought the new house then?"

He was throughly smacked for his dirty honeymoon joke, but both smiled fondly at the memory.

"Well, will we get to meet him?" The pretty young flutist asked, grinning. Jack liked her, though she could stand to wear a little less perfume. Then again who was he to talk? He used to wander about in the swamps in their New Orleans home back when he was ten.

"He's picking me up right now, actually." Jack checked the text on his phone.

"Aw, I bet he's a sweetheart-"

She was cut off by Sammy, who walked into the party without a tux for once. Jack smiled. He was proud that the blonde was finally dressing in a way that made him comfy. Especially if it got him wearing those mom jeans with more of Jack's hoodies. He took off the beanie that was a gift from Susie, shaking his hair out so the golden cascade would go down the still intact part of his long hair. The other side had been shaven, still light blue from the Allison Incident. On top of that, some nice glittery eyeshadow and nail polish made everything pop with blue highlights that made those baby blues he possessed even better.

Was the world slowing down around Sammy? Or maybe that was the pure love that was gripping Jack right now. Whatever, didn't matter, he loved his husband and he looked hot. And pissed. Classic Sammy.

"Jack, come on, you promised me chocolate pie today!" The blonde whined, annoyed. His thin arms crossed over his chest, hiding the Fiddlesticks logo.

"YOU'RE MARRIED TO  _ THE _ SAMMY LAWRENCE?!" Sammy had a bit of a history online from the studio of being an ice cold bitch. "Cold Hearted Conductor" Twitter said. 

"Yep! Isn't he gorgeous~?"

"Ugh, are you gushing about me to people again?" Sammy sniffed, taking a step away from the people looking at him. Sammy still didn't want any attention even after all of these years.

"Well how can I not?! I have the most beautiful husband in the world!" Jack chirped, wandering over and putting his hand on the small of Sammy's back.  _ I am here, you're safe _ , he tried to convey. The shaky breath the composer let out was a good indication that it worked. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around his partner, resting his chin on Sammy's tummy, smiling up at him.

"Hmph." There was a twitch at the corner of the infamous "bitch's" mouth."Turn those googoo eyes somewhere else, Jack, they're not going to get you to drive my car."

"Awwwww, Sammmmmyyyyyy!" Jack had been dying to drive the Sudan ever since they pooled their money and got it.

"No. You can't melt my heart." Sammy was holding in laughter now, his cheeks were turning pink. "Nor my mind."

"But Samshine...." Jack whined.

" _ No _ ."

The others were still in shock

Jack could distantly hear the Violinist whisper to the Cello player: "How the hell did Jack score a looker like Sammy?"

Cello whispered back, not as subtly: "How did Sammy score a good guy like Jack?"

Jack was going to address it right then, but he felt Sammy tensing up again so decided to leave the story of blackberry bushes and rehearsal for another time. Instead, they said their goodbyes, Sammy practically dragging Jack out to the car. The fiddle player had assumed that was because of the promise of chocolate pie, but was pleasantly surprised that he suddenly found himself shoved into the back of the car with a very eager Sammy on top of him, closing the door with his foot. 

"Sammy-"

He was interrupted by the soft, smooth way his husband moved up his body, planting his lips on Jack's like he was trying to save him from drowning. Jack found his hat tumbling off his head, Sammy easily scooping it away from the floor and putting it on his own head, still not breaking the make out session they had going on right now. Their lips met and broke apart with quiet sounds, the two of them occasionally wandering down to each other's necks.

"Samalamb, why are we making out in the back of your car?" Jack smirked. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Feel for yourself." Sammy pulled back and smiled, holding Jack's hand up to his cheek.

Jack looked at him questioningly, brushing his fingers against that familiar skin, the softness of his cheek save for the stubble that…

Stubble?

"Sammy, you're…" Jack gasped, smiling, happy tears rising to the surface. 

"Growing a beard? Yeah, I know, you idiot!" Sammy's words held no bite, but his eyes did hold liquid, his own tears welling up. 

The happy couple kissed, Jack sitting them up with a little struggle as they tried not to bang their heads or fall on the floor. Sammy shrieked, despite having expected this, still smiling on his lap. 

"So, what shall be done with this happy mood then?" Jack purred.

"I don't know...what should be~?" Sammy countered, squealing when Jack pulled him close and blew a raspberry into his chest, right in the droopy hoodie collar. He loved to be tickled there, right between his pectorals. It was a little weird, but worth it to hear him laugh.

"Sammy?"

"Hm?"

"Did you turn the gas off in this car before you made out with me? You said you only had enough left to get us to the closest gas station after all-"

".....shit."


End file.
